Salesman
The longest-running Wazoo series, the first was made in 2002. The second, a year later in 2003. The third installment was made in 2005. It is a ground-breaking, surreal, almost horror series. =Characters= *The Boy (Andrew Thomas)- Often involved in the Salesman's bizarre "sales". *The Salesman (Doug Linse)- A mysterious door-to-door solicitor whose face is never seen. He appears to have otherworldly abilities. *Baboushka (Jack Samels- good to have around the house, however, this model is defective. *Jim- A wooden silhouette man. =Part 1= The Boy is going into his basement, apparently to get something out of the laundry or something. The Salesman is lurking in a dark corner, and beckons him. He offers to sell him a cow, which is actually a wooden duck. Obviously, the Boy declines. The Salesman sends Jim, his wooden friend, after him. After being stalked by Jim, the Boy agrees to buy the duck. Then the Salesman reminds him that it's a cow. =Part 2= The Boy is once again going into his basement. The Salesman is once again in his basement, and offers to sell him a Mystery Box. After the Boy declines this offer, the Salesman follows him around, and even plays him a song about the Mystery Box. Eventually, the Boy mocks the box, saying that red isn't a mysterious colour at all, and the Salesman beats him with it. =Part 3= The Boy is playing GTA, when the Salesman comes to his door. He offers to sell him a Baboushka, and the Boy says no. The Salesman tells him that he will recieve a free trial run of the Baboushka, and when it ends, he can decide if he wants to buy it or not. A few days later, the Baboushka shows up inside his house. It is a man in a suit coat, hat and lizard mask. He walks around the house, shadowing the Boy and putting things back in place. The Boy is sitting around, when the Baboushka comes up to him and stabs him in the back of the neck. The Boy dies, and the Baboushka takes off his mask and takes the Boy's place. He goes around the house, acting like what is his idea of a "normal person". Meanwhile, the Boy wakes up in the afterlife, and is greeted by the Salesman. The Salesman tells him that the Baboushka is a defective model, and because of this, he will let him live again for three pence. The Boy complies, and he returns to the land of the living. He goes to his house, and the Baboushka answers the door. The Boy demands that he give him his life back, and the Baboushka punches him in the face, which sends him flying several yards away from the house. When he lands, the Salesman approaches him. He tells him that to get his life back, he has to pretend to be a Baboushka, and the Salesman will sell him to the Baboushka. The Boy puts on the mask, and the Salesman teaches him how to be a Baboushka. The Baboushka answers the door, and the Salesman is outside. The Salesman offers to sell him a Baboushka, and although the Baboushka is initially skeptical, he reconsiders when the Salesman tells him that all normal people have Baboushkas. The Boy shows up at his house the next day, disguised as a Baboushka and doing an awful impersonation of one. When the Baboushka goes downstairs, the Boy follows him and stabs him in the neck, killing him. =DVD= All of the Salesman skits up to this point have been compiled onto a DVD, along with The Genie in the Dryer, a skit that, though unrelated to the plot or sequence of the Salesman skits, is thematically similiar, as well as containing pretty much the same cast.